The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more specifically relates to a semiconductor device having a magnetic memory cell.
Magnetic memory cells (MRAM: Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) as an example of memory cells are under development for practical use. Such magnetic memory cell is a cell that writes information by rewriting the orientation of the electronic spin. Therefore, in the magnetic memory cell, information may be erased or written incorrectly by an external static magnetic field. In contrast to this, a structure of covering a semiconductor chip having a magnetic memory cell with a magnetic shield is discussed as shown, for example, in International Publication No. 2011/111789 (Patent Document 1).